1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are continually being made to improve semiconductor devices. One effort involves replacing polysilicon gates with metal gates. This replacement, however, does not come without a cost. For example, more process operations must be performed to make a semiconductor device with metal gates. The number of process operations increases when attempts are made to reduce the scale of the device. For example, a replacement metal gate process must include multiple etching, depositing, and polishing operations to reduce the scale of a semiconductor device using a metal gate.